


a beautiful sight, we're happy tonight (walking in a winter wonderland)

by halcyeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 31 days of December, CEO!Mark, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Self-Indulgent, Sweet, Too soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baker!donghyuck, may get a little risque at some points, maybe smut maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyeol/pseuds/halcyeol
Summary: Donghyuck starts to grab weird things, like poinsettia leaves and pansies, as well as Mark's favorite fountain pen. Mark just watches for a second, trying to figure out what he's up to.“what are you doing?”“Putting lipstick and flowers on him, obviously. My snowman is not going to conform to heteronormative standards, Mark.”Interesting.“Is that what you’re doing, making a queer snowman?”“Well, he’s not straight, is he.”(Or: Donghyuck and Mark throughout December)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	a beautiful sight, we're happy tonight (walking in a winter wonderland)

**Author's Note:**

> bonjour! welcome to my december project. the goal is to update daily throughout december because some of the ideas i came up with are too cute not to write. 
> 
> a little disclaimer; i'm a little addicted to working when things are due, so of course this was written this morning and barely edited, if you have any suggestions to make leave them down below lol
> 
> enjoy!!!
> 
> edit: i've read this over like forty times and am finding something wrong with it every time, and overall the writing style kind of sucks so i'll try to make the next chapters better (aka not write them in two hours)

“Mark! Come and sit down with me. I’m going to turn on ‘The Grinch Who Stole Christmas’”

Mark glances up from where he was buried in his laptop, sitting at the dining room table filling in charts. The smell of cherry tarts fill his nose as he thinks about Donghyuck’s request. 

From the living room, Donghyuck whines, “Hurry up!” and he can just imagine his boyfriend sitting on the couch, tapping his feet as he scrolls through the movie section and waits.

“I’ll come when I finish these reports, Hyuck. We’ve seen the Grinch enough times that you know I won’t miss anything.” he ends up calling back, the prospect of having a night without work too tempting to put down.

A ‘suit yourself’ comes back to him, along with the sound of the movie starting and the crinkle of a bag. Mark looks at the timer above the oven in the kitchen and sets a goal to finish before the tarts come out.

The house is quiet again, save for the TV, and Mark has a chance to look at the numbers glaring at him from on the page. He glares back.

  
  


Donghyuck calls him again about an hour before the oven timer goes off, “Mark! Get over here!”

Mark doesn’t even glance up, he’s on his last report, and if he leaves now, he might never finish it, “I need to finish this donghyuck, then we can do whatever you want.”

“It’s snowing,” Donghyuck responds, “you have to see it!”

Two more columns, “I’m sure it will still be snowing when I finish this report, Hyuck.”

The house gets silent again, and Mark can feel the pout radiating from the couch. It taunts him, wiggling into the cracks of his heart and causing doubt to surface. Judging on the lack of sound, the movie is still paused, which means he’s most likely sitting on the couch, watching the first snowflakes hit the ground.

He takes a couple of minutes to deliberate; Mark weighs the options of being able to finish his work and chill with his loving boyfriend, or watch the snow with his loving boyfriend and push the work off until midnight when Donghyuck has long since fallen asleep. 

Midnight it is, he decides as he gets up to plop himself down on the couch, throwing an arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders. They watch the snow through the bay window behind the sofa. Donghyuck lets out a small sigh, nestling into the crook of Mark’s neck.

A dark periwinkle peeks between the grey clouds, and the snowflakes almost immediately melt when they hit the ground. They won’t get a proper snow blanket for another couple of days.

They sit there for a bit, the TV long forgotten. Mark basks in the warmth that is Donghyuck. The oven beeps quietly, signaling the forty-five-minute mark. Outside, the snowflakes continue to fall and melt. Fall and melt. Fall and melt. It pulls Mark into a trance of sorts, watching the white spots disappear against the green grass. 

Next to him, Donghyuck hops off the couch, startling Mark into reality, “come on, let’s go on a walk before it gets too cold.”

Mark thinks back to his unfinished report sitting on the table, not that he was planning on finishing it by the time the tarts are done, but he mourns the sleep he’ll lose doing it later anyway.

Donghyuck is at the door already, pulling on a puffy pastel yellow windbreaker over his sweater. The expression he pulls at Mark when he sees him still on the couch is what gets Mark up and moving. His windbreaker is slightly less cute and more for efficiency, but it slides on quickly enough. Donghyuck steps into his shoes in record time and begins to tap his toes to get Mark to go faster. 

“We can’t stay out too long because the tarts will be done in thirty-five-minutes, but I think the Choi’s opened a hot cocoa stand that I want to check out,” Donghyuck tells him while Mark is kneeling to tie his shoelaces.

The crisp cold air hits both of them in the face the second they open the door. Donghyuck looks at the snowflakes falling further out while Mark runs back in to grab scarves. Donghyuck smiles brightly when Mark comes back out, the tip of his boyfriend's nose and apples of his cheeks winter apple red. Mark gently wraps the scarf around his boyfriend, tucking it into his windbreaker and landing a small kiss onto his cold lips.

Donghyuck reaches out to feel the snowflakes hit his hands when they start walking. Mark curses himself for forgetting to bring gloves. The cheeriness on Donghyuck’s face, though, persuades Mark to keep from going back into the house and grabbing a pair.

“Careful with your hands, Hyuck,” Mark says, grabbing Donghyuck’s hands with his own and folding them together in his jacket pocket. His boyfriend scoffs, but he doesn’t move to pull his hand out.

“My savior, I was so worried that my hands were going to get frostbite from the three snowflakes that touched them, and you just heeded my call of distress. When can we get married, prince charming?” Donghyuck giggles when Mark shoves him, but his hand stays in the jacket still.

By the time they make it to the sidewalk, the snow is beginning to fall a bit more frequently. Donghyuck uses his other hand to catch them; every once in a while, he pokes his tongue out too. Mark can only watch in adoration; growing up in Canada, snow was so familiar he grew numb to it, but looking at Donghyuck, who was so amazed by every flake that hit his hand, Mark wanted it to snow every day of the year.

They walked along the sidewalk in silence for a bit, just enjoying the atmosphere and each other. Mark glanced at the other houses on their street, mentally logging decorations he thought were cool and wanted to emulate. Donghyuck kept his eyes on the trees, peering at the snow that dusted them like confectionary sugar.

“Stop being so analytical about the decorations, Mark; we’re not going to decorate like the Kims are; we’re going to do it as we, and only we, want,” Donghyuck calls softly, snapping Mark from his thoughts.

“I want to gather some ideas, Hyuck, just little formations or things that I think are cool. Inspiration isn’t bad.”

“Spoken like a true businessman. I’m not interested in conforming to what everyone else is doing,” Donghyuck pauses for a second, his expression thoughtful, “but I love you, and if you want to do exactly what the Kim’s are doing, then we can.”

Mark looks over at Donghyuck; his face is pinched, and Mark can tell he  _ really  _ doesn’t want to do that, so he chuckles, swiping Donghyuck’s growing fringe out of his face, “we’ll do whatever you want, Hyuck.”

“And if I want a giant rainbow unicorn to sit on our front lawn?” his oh so cute boyfriend tests; Mark laughs again.

“Then we’ll have a giant rainbow unicorn on our front lawn; we can even give it minions.”

Donghyuck beams.

The hot cocoa stand comes into sight as they turn another corner. He can see Mrs. Choi behind it, smiling at everyone who comes up. Next to her, Goeun sits in a chair playing some game on his Nintendo switch.

“What a beautiful day it is, hmm?” Mrs. Choi says in greeting; Goeun looks up for a second before focusing back on the game. 

“I have to agree, Mrs. Choi. Mark and I just had to go on a walk to experience it first-hand.” Donghyuck pinches Goeun’s cheek as he talks, to which the boy swats at his hand.

“Donghyuck has some cherry tarts in the oven right now, so we just wanted to get out and get some cocoa before we settle in,” Mark adds, placing a ten-dollar bill on the stand. Goeun perks up at the mention of tarts.

Mrs. Choi chuckles at her son’s reaction, handing the two a cup of cocoa, “I hope you made enough for when this kid comes around.”

They exchange a couple more pleasantries before Mark checks the time and announces that they have less than ten minutes to get back home, they bid their good byes and get on the way.

“Moving here was a good choice, Mark, I never would have put up so much of a fight if I knew house-life was going to be this good,” Donghyuck says to him as they make their way back home, the hot cocoa warming their hands.

“I told you that you would like it. Living in an apartment can only do so much. Do you remember the Jaehyun and Doyoung next door?”

Donghyuck shudders, “they were so fucking loud. Who on earth has sex at six in the morning?”

Mark almost blushes at the vulgarity of his boyfriend out in the open, “I’m sure we weren’t so great either; it may have been payback.”

At that, Donghyuck smiles cheekily, “yeah, but now we have a whole house to ourselves.”

Mark groans as they walk up the porch steps. Donghyuck throws off his outerwear, rushing into the kitchen to pull the tarts out while Mark picks the clothing off the floor.

When everything is hung up, and the tarts are cooling, Donghyuck looks up at Mark with a look he can never escape from.

“What do you say we skip the movie and just go upstairs now?”

**Author's Note:**

> well, that was a ride i suppose. if you enjoyed please leave a kudos/comment
> 
> i'm not too active on twt, and i'm probably not too much fun to talk to, but if you want to come and shout about nct or literally anything with me i'll link it
> 
> if you want to leave a cc i can do that to, i haven't really set it up though so let me know i guess :) :) :) :) :) :)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/halcyeol)


End file.
